La guardería Thousand Sunny
by beta98
Summary: Los personajes One piece son niños entre 3-6 años que están en una guardería y se cuentan sus travesuras, vaya mierda de resumen, pero bueno, leerlo seguro que os encantará
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, este es un fic, en el que los personajes de one piece tienen edad entre 3-6 años y sus aventuras y travesuras en la guardería**

En un lugar, en un sitio concreto se levantaba una guardería, llamada la guardería Thousand Sunny, donde la directora era una vieja, pelirroja, grande llamada Dadan de 56 años, según ella y los cuidadores, una chica joven con el pelo verde oscuro llamada Makino de 20 años y un hombre pelirrojo, con una cicatriz en el ojo y con un sombrero de paja llamado Shanks de 27 años , un señor mayor, con el pelo blanco, largo y con gafas llamado Rayligh de 59 años , un señor alto, con el pelo Afro y negro, con forma de esqueleto llamado Brook de 46 y otro señor mayor, enorme con un gran bigote blanco llamado Edward, pero unos le llamaban Shirohige y otros padre de 62 años. La guardería abre de 9:00 A.M hasta las 19:00 y solo admite niños de 3-6 años. En está guardería ni los cuidadores ni los niños son normales, voy a contaros sus aventuras de esta guardería

Cap 1 : La caja de arena

Aparece un niño alto, pelirrojo, con el pelo en punta y unas gafas de bucear en la cabeza y sin cejas llamado Kid, de 4 años y a su lado un chico más bajo, rubio, con el pelo largo y con una mascara llamado Killer de 4 años, todos los niños al verle pasar se alejan de él excepto un niño pelinegro, con una cicatriz bajo el ojo y con una gran sonrisa de 3 años llamado Luffy que estaba jugando en la caja de arena

-Ehy tú, la caja de arena me pertenece, así que lárgate-dice Kid

-No es toda tuya, es de todos y por eso no me voy-dice Luffy

-Vete si quieres que te pegue mocoso-dice Kid

-Atrévete si puedes-dice Luffy levantándose

Kid coge arena y se lo tira a los ojos a Luffy

-¿Qué crees que haces a mi hermano?-grita un chico pelinegro, con pecas, el pelo rizado de 5 años llamado Ace y a su lado uno rubio, con ojos azules y que le falta un diente de 5 años llamado Sabo

-Está jugando en mi caja de arena y no se quiere apartar-dice Kid

-No es tú caja de arena, no pone tu nombre-dice Luffy quitándose la arena de los ojos

Kid le da una patada a Luffy en la cara y Ace se tira hacia él y le empieza a dar puñetazos y Kid se lo devuelve y así empieza una pelea hasta que vino Shanks y la para

-Contarme porque os estabais peleando-dice Shanks enfadado

-Atacó a mi hermano por estar jugando en la arena-dice Ace

-Es mi caja de arena, ya lo dije el primer día-dice Kid

-Kid, la caja de arena es de todos, hay que compartir jajajaja, bueno ahora vais a ir los dos a la enfermería y nada de pelea, ¿entendido?, porque sino os quedáis sin postre-dice Shanks y se va con Kid y Ace. Y Luffy se pone a jugar en la arena con Killer y Sabo


	2. Chapter 2

**Nuevo capitulo, espero que os guste :D  
**

Cap 2: La guerra de comida

Era hora de comer y un chica peliroja y corto, de unos 4 años llamada Nami esta intentando cortar un filete

-Nami, si no puedes cortarlo, pídeselo a un cuidador-dice una chica con el pelo azul, largo recogido en una coleta de 4 años llamada Vivi

-No están en el comedor, parece ser, que Zoro se ha vuelto a perder y lo están buscando-dice Nami

-¿Te lo corto yo?-dice Vivi

-si apenas puedes cortarlo tú-dice Nami

-Oh, bellas damas, dejarme cortarlo-dice un chico alto, rubio, con el pelo tapándole un ojo y con una ceja en espiral de 5 años llamado Sanji

-Gracias Sanji-dice Vivi

Pero ha intentar cortarlo, el trozo sale volando y le cae a Kid que se enfada y creyendo que se lo había tirado Ace, le tira un trozo a la espalda de este y Ace creyendo que había sido Killer se lo lanza y así una pelea de comida empieza y Luffy muy feliz comiendo la comida que le tiraban al vuelo

-venga Sanji, corta el filete a Vivi, que quiero comer-dice Nami enfadada

-Espera-dice Sanji y justo cuando el trozo de filete se termina de cortar, sale volando y le da a Nami que se enfada

-Pero ten más cuidado-dice enfadada y le da un puñetazo en toda la cabeza

-Ahora que me fijo, ¿Cuándo ha empezado la guerra de comida?-dice Vivi

-No lo sé, no me he fijado quien ha sido-dice Sanji con un chichón en la cabeza

-vamos a puntarnos-dice Nami cogiendo la comida y tirandolo por allí

-Pero ¿Qué lio es este?-dice Makino con un chico peli verde, moreno, con tres katanas de juguete de 5 años llamado Zoro

-Ha empezado Ace-grita Kid

-mentira, ha empezado Kid porque me ha dicho que yo le había tirado comida cuando eso no es cierto-dice Ace

-Seguro que has sido tú-dice Kid señalando a Ace

-No ha sido Ace, yo estaba a su lado y no ha sido-dice un chico rubio, con el pelo en forme de piña de 6 años llamado Marco

-¿Entonces quien ha sido?-pregunta Makino

-No se sabe-dicen todos a la vez

-Habrá empezado el fantasma del comedor-dice un chico moreno, de ojos grises y debajo de ellos ojeras de 5 años llamado Law

-Los fantasmas no existen, como sigas asustando a tus compañeros, no te dejo leer libros, ¿entendido?-dice Makino

Se termino de comer y el asunto del comedor se quedó sin saber quien fue el causante


	3. Chapter 3

**Nuevo capitulo, espero que os guste :D  
**

Cap 3: La siesta

Los niños de 3 años duermen la sienta 3 horas, los de 4 años la duermen 2 horas, los de 5 una y los de seis no la duermen sino que se ponen a jugar

En la clase de los niños de 3 años

-venga chicos acostarse-dice Shanks

-No quiero-dice Luffy

-La tienes que dormir-dice

-No-responde Luffy

- Si Luffy no duerme yo tampoco-dice una chica pelirosa, flaca llamada Bonney

-Yo tampoco-dice un chico peliverde, con un pinsir en la boca llamado Bartolomeo

-Entonces si ellos no duermen, yo por ser el Gran Usopp tampoco duermo-dice un chico pelinegro, con el pelo rizado y la nariz larga

-Si no dormís, como vuestros compañeros, vendrá el hombre del saco y os comerá y no volveréis a ver a vuestros padres y abuelos

-¿Y que forma tiene?-pregunta Usopp asustado

-Es un esqueleto, con el pelo afro y que siempre dice Yohohohoho-dice Shanks con cara de monstruo

-De repente nos ha entrado sueño-dicen todos a la vez asustados

-Pues venga acostarse-dice Shanks

Los niños se acuestan e intentan dormir, Shanks se sienta en su sitio y se queda frito al instante y empieza a roncar

-Ya vuelve a roncar shishishi-dice Luffy

-Luffy duérmete, no quiero que venga el hombre del saco-dice Usopp asustado

-El hombre del saco no existe-dice Bonney

-Jaja, lo ha hecho para que durmamos-dice Bartolomeo

-Además si existe que le pegare y ya verás como no se acercará-dice Luffy

De repente se oye Yohohohoho, se abre la puerta de la guardería los cuatro niños asustados, levanta la cabeza y ven a una persona alargada y con el pelo afro entrar por la puerta y cerrarla y dice Yohohoho, hay cuatro niños que no se han dormido

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa-gritan los cuatros y Usopp se pone a gritar

-Bonney se esconde debajo de la sabana ,Bartolomeo se hace pis encima y Luffy se queda con ojos en forma de estrellas diciendo- se mi amigo, todo los niños se levantan, le ven y se ponen a gritar-EL HOMBRE DEL SACO y empiezan a llorar

-¿Qué pasa?-grita sobresaltado Shanks

-Yohohohoho, parece ser que he asustado a los niños-dice

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, EL HOMBRE DEL SACO-grita Shanks

-El hombre del saco , ¿Dónde?-grita Brook asustado

-Entra Rayligh encendiendo la luz y diciendo- Por vuestra culpa se han despertado lo de 5 años y esos ya no se vuelven a dormir-dice

-Anda, no era el hombre del saco, sino que era Brook, jajajajaj-dice Shanks riendo

Y los niños no volvieron a dormir


	4. Chapter 4

**Nuevo capitulo, espero que os guste :D  
**

Cap 4: las muñecas

Después de la siesta, los niños se ponen a jugar hasta que les recojan sus padres, las niñas juegan con las muñecas mientras los niños juegan al pilla pilla o al escondite y al futbol

-Miren mi nueva muñeca, me la compró mi mamá ayer-dice Nami

-Ala, que bonita, es la nueva del mercado, yo tengo a su amiga-dice Vivi mostrándola

-Yo tengo esta de mi mamá-dice una chica rubia, con el pelo largo de 3 años llamada Kaya

-Es muy bonita, además de que es antigua-dice una chica alta pelinegra, con los ojos azules y morena de 6 años llamada Robin

-Miran quien está aquí, cuatro niñas jugando a muñecas-dice una chica alta pelinegra con dos pendientes en forma de serpientes de 6 años llamada Boa Hankock

-Fufufu, ya veo que tu también tienes una muñeca-dice Robin

-Sí y es igualita a mí, porque le pedí a mi padre que la hiciera-dice hankock

-¿ Y no se lo enseñas a Luffy?-dice Nami

-Ya lo he hecho, pero a pasado de mí porque estaba buscando hormigas con el narizotas-dice Boa

-El narizota se llama Usopp y es mi amigo-dice Kaya

-Me dan igual los nombres del resto, solo me importa el de mi amado Luffy-dice Boa soñando despierta

-Tú misma-dice Nami

Y siguen jugando a las muñecas

-No paséis de mí-dice Boa

-y¿si queremos?-dice Nami

-Pues sois unas idiotas y nunca tendréis novio-dice y se va

-Robin, ¿ tú no tienes muñecas?-pregunta Vivi

-No, no me gustan-dice

-A vale-dice Vivi

-Bueno, me voy a leer, nos vemos-dice Robin y se va

**Ya se que es corto después de todo esta espera , estaba de vacaciones sin intrnet asi que no podía publicar , espero que os haya gustado y comenteis :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nuevo capitulo, espero que os guste :D  
**

Cap 5: El juego

-Toraoooo, juguemos a algo-dice Luffy, molestando a un moreno mientras leia

-No, estoy leyendo-dice Law

-Vengaaaaaaaa-dice Luffy

-Que no-dice ya enfadado

-Vengaaaaa, por fis y te dejo en paz-dice Luffy

-Está bien, escóndete y en 20 segundos voy a por ti-dice Law mientras leía

-Vale-dice Luffy apunto de irse

-Pero no salgas hasta que te encuentre-dice Law

-Valeeeee-dice Luffy corriendo

-Inocente, nunca voy a ir a buscarle-dice Law y sigue leyendo

Luffy, se esconde en el trastero del gimnasio ya que estaba abierto y sin que se de cuenta la puerta se cierra

-Shishishi, aquí no me va a encontrar-dice Luffy riéndose

Paso 20 minutos

-No viene, haber si viene ya-dice Luffy sentado, tengo hambre

Mientras que afuera

-Venga chicos a clase-dice Brook

Los chicos empiezan a ir a su clases , Shanks cuidaba de los de 3 años, Makino de los de 4 , Raylight los de 5 y Brook de los de 6

Cap 6: El juego 2ºparte

En clase de los de 3 años

-¿Alguien ha visto a Luffy?-pregunta Shanks

-No-responde Usopp

-Yo le vi hablando con Law-dice Bonney

-Que raro que no este, ya que nos vamos a comer-dice Shanks

-Ya aparecerá, conociéndole, estará en el comedor-dice Bartolomeo

-¿Y si Law le ha engañado y está encerrado?-dice Kaya

-Nah, eso es imposible-dicen todos

-Bueno, a comer-dice Shanks

-Por fin-dice Bonney

Llegan al comedor y alli ya estaban los d años

-Raylight, cuando llegasteis, ¿estaba Luffy?-pregunta Shanks

-No lo se, primero vino Brook-dice

-Brook-dice Shanks

-Hola, Akagami, ¿pasa algo?-pregunta

-Sí, cuando llegaste, ¿estaba Luffy?-dice Shanks preocupándose

-No, no había nadie yohohoho-dice Brook

-¿Dondé estará?-se pregunta

-Akagami, ¿Y mi hermano?-pregunta Ace

-Ha desaparecido, no se sabe nada de él-dice Shanks sin darse cuenta

-¿¡que has dicho?!, mi hermano perdido-grita

-Mierda, el hermano protector-dice Shanks dándose en la cabeza

-¿Luffy ha desaparecido?-dice Makino

-Sí-responde Shanks

-¿¡Como no podéis estar preocupados?!, solo tiene 3 años y si ¿le han atropellado?-dice Makino asustada

-No le va a pasar nada-dice Raylight

-Vamos a buscarle-dice Brook

Mientras los profesores buscaban. En el sótano del gimnasio:

-¿Por qué no viene Torao?, tengo hambre-dice Luffy sentado en el suelo de rodillas

Se levanta e intenta abrir la puerta pero no se puede

-No se abre-dice Luffy y empieza a gritar

-HAY ALGUIEN AHÍ-grita pero nadie le oye

En el comedor

-Law, me he enterado que el último con quien hablo fue contigo, ¿Qué le hiciste?-dice Ace enfadado

-El me pido que jugaramos, yo le dije que se escondiera y yo iria a buscarle pero nos llamo para ir a clase y como no le encontraba no le pude avisar-dice Law con su libro

Va Ace y le pega un puñetazo en toda la cara

-¿Qué crees que hace?, cara de lentejas-dice Law levantandose y dandole un puñetazo

Empiezan a pegarse, hasta que llega Shirohige y los detiene

-Dejar de pelear, ya han encontrado a Luffy, estaba encerrado en el almacén del gimnasio-dice

-CARNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-grita alguien por el pasillo corriendo

-Luffy-dice Ace , pero Luffy pasa de él y se pone a comer


	6. Chapter 6

**Nuevo capitulo, espero que os guste :D  
**

Cap 6 : Día de piscina 1ºparte

En verano, una vez a la semana llevaban a los niños a la piscina municipal, los niños de 3-4 años, se quedaban en la pequeña vigilado por dos cuidadores en la piscina de pequeños, los de 5 se podían meter en la piscina grande pero con flotadores y vigilados por un cuidador y los de 6 años, si sabían nadar, podían meterse en la grande sin nada pero vigilados

-La piscina-grita feliz los niños corriendo

-Esperen, os tenéis que poner los bañadores, sino no podréis meteros en la piscina-dice Makino

-Valeeeee-dicen todos separándose chicos y chicas

Después de que se pusieran los bañadores, se fueron a la piscina, los niños iban con un bañador azul y las chicas con un bikini rosa, Shanks, usaba un bañador rojo , era muy musculoso, Raylight, llevaba uno gris y para su edad tenía buen cuerpo, Shirohige, iba con un tanga negro, daba un poco de repelús, Brook, llevaba un bañador negro con calaveras, su aspecto daba miedo, ya que era muy blanco y flaco, se le notaba los huesos y nadie se acercó a él exceptuando a los cuidadores , Makino llevaba un bikini verde con flores naranjas, tenía muy buen tipo y Dadan , la directora, llevaba un bikini muy ajustado, naranja, donde se podía ver toda sus arrugas, lo grande que era y daba mucho repelus, haciendo que los niños no se acercaran a ella

-Ves, os lo dije, es un viejo-dice Ace

-Pues por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo-dice Kid

-Jajajaa, Dadan es un viejo-dice Luffy riéndose

-Mocoso, callaros-grita Dadan y los tres huyen de ella

Los niños de tres y cuatro años, se fueron a la piscina de los pequeños, bueno, no todos, algunos se fueron ya que ellos ya no eran bebes, esos fueron: Luffy, Kid, Chopper( un chico de 3 años, moreno, con ojos marrones), Apoo( un niño de 4 años con una trenza, gafas y con dientes parecidos a las teclas del piano)

-Vamos a la de mayores-dice Chopper

-Tirémonos por el trampolín-dice Luffy feliz

-Yo quiero tirarme en la de mayores-dice Kid

-Yo solo quiro hacer lo que me de la gana sin que me vigilen, nos vemos-dice Apoo y se va por allí

-Que chico más raro-dice Luffy

Luffy, Kid y Chopper se fueron a las de mayores, mientras tanto en la pequeña

-Shanks, faltan cuatro niños-dice Makino

-¿Quiénes?-pregunta Shanks

-Luffy, Kid, Chopper y Apoo-dice Makino

-Estamos en problemas-dice Shanks


End file.
